


«Привет» и никогда «прощай»

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Когда-нибудь Куроо вернётся домой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Образ Куроо взят из Final Haikyuu Quest, события происходят во вселенной основного канона.

Родители учили Дайчи, что нельзя никуда сворачивать по пути со школы и ни в коем случае нельзя заговаривать с чужими. Он чаще слушается, чем нет, хотя улочки, уводящие от главной дороги, иногда оказываются слишком интересными. Сегодня он нарушает оба правила. Сперва, оглянувшись, будто за ним могут следить, Дайчи юркает в тесный коридор между многоэтажками, над которыми небо видно узким клочком, выходит на площадку с изнаночной стороны, бежит, чтобы эхо не угналось за шагами, а потом замирает, чуть не спотыкаясь на месте.

Под стеной лежит человек с лицом наполовину красивым, а наполовину лиловым и распухшим. Он плюёт кровью, пытаясь оторвать себя от земли на дрожащих руках, и Дайчи рефлекторно отшатывается.

– Вам плохо? – спрашивает он с расстояния.

Человек только сейчас его замечает, мгновенно подбираясь. Откашливается, садится ровно и улыбается, щуря подбитый глаз.

– Полный порядок.

Осмелев, Дайчи приближается, но так, чтобы рукой до него дотянуться было нельзя.

– Я позову кого-нибудь. Вам нужно врача.

Вместо ответа человек лезет в карман плаща, шарит там рукой и, резко втянув воздух через стиснутые зубы, достаёт горсть осколков. Его ладонь и без того покрыта ссадинами, так что непонятно, порезался ли.

– Разбилось. – Он ссыпает стекляшки на землю и выбрасывает оставшиеся в кармане. – Мелкий, у тебя есть зелье?

– Зелье? – Дайчи вскидывает голову, думая, что ему послышалось.

– Исцеляющее зелье.

Дайчи фыркает в кулак. Этот парень очень странный. Сняв рюкзак с плеч, Дайчи копается во внутренних карманах.

– Есть только шоколадное молоко.

Теперь уже усмехается этот парень, берёт протянутую коробочку и, повертев в руках, кивает.

– Сойдёт.

Он игнорирует прикреплённую сбоку трубочку, а вместо этого прокалывает верх острым ногтем и опрокидывает в себя содержимое одним махом. Пока он пьёт, Дайчи бегло его осматривает: всё в нём необычное, и эти ногти, не только заточенные, как у зверя, но и крепкие на вид, и одежда, будто из театра, только не поддельная, настоящая, из тяжёлой, плотной ткани, и два рога на голове. Долго пялиться не позволяет воспитание, но украдкой Дайчи то и дело бросает на них взгляд.

– Нравятся? – спрашивает парень. Заметил всё-таки.

Дайчи тут же опускает глаза, вытягивается, будто хочет показать, что вот он – стоит здесь и ничего такого не делает, но потом отвечает:

– Интересные.

Довольно хмыкнув себе под нос, парень комкает коробку из-под молока, поднимается на ноги и вертится, чтобы отряхнуть с себя пыль.

– Тебя как зовут?

– Савамура Дайчи.

– Савамура значит. Я Куроо Тецуро. И можешь на ты, не такой уж я старый. Подумаешь, пара сотен лет.

Последнее он бормочет невнятно, однако Дайчи всё равно слышит, а потому не может удержаться от комментария.

– Так не бывает, – со знанием дела говорит он. Его самой старой прабабушке восемьдесят пять. И у неё, как у всех старых людей, лицо в морщинах и глаза бледные.

– Ещё не такое бывает, – весело отзывается Куроо.

Он взмахивает полой плаща, и Дайчи пятится, чтобы его не задело: на миг кажется, будто вспыхнул огонь. Тёмным бордовым цветом застилает всё, но не успевает он выдохнуть застрявший в груди воздух, как широкие ткани перестают виться, сворачиваются и исчезают, вместе с Куроо. На земле остаются только сплющенная упаковка и горстка стекла.

Возвратившись домой окольными путями, Дайчи сразу же идёт в свою комнату и осторожно, чтобы не пораниться, перекладывает собранное стекло в железную коробку из-под чая. На дне уже смешалось множество мелких вещей, которые он любит иногда доставать и разглядывать или показывать лучшему другу, в обмен на его собственную коллекцию. Но о сегодняшней встрече Дайчи решает не говорить никому. Откуда-то в нём берётся чувство, что она может стать его личной большой тайной. Едва он прячет коробку обратно под кровать, окно распахивается настежь, со стола перед ним летят тетради, беспомощно хлопая страницами. Дайчи подскакивает к двери, но замирает, так и не тронув ручку, потому что с подоконника ему машет Куроо.

– У тебя есть ещё зелье? – спрашивает он, улыбаясь во весь рот.

– Нет, но я знаю, где взять.

Дайчи вытаскивает из ящика деньги, рассовывает по карманам и вслед за Куроо вылезает через окно на улицу.

Сначала Куроо идёт размашистым шагом, хотя дороги не знает, и Дайчи приходится за ним бежать, но тот, наконец, замечает и притормаживает. А вот с тем, что он высокий как токийская башня, сделать ничего нельзя, остаётся только задирать всё время голову.

На полном ходу Куроо проносится мимо автомата с напитками, только через несколько метров замечает, что Дайчи отстал, круто заворачивает и возвращается.

– Ух ты, – с восторгом комментирует он, покачиваясь на носках. – Это... шкаф? Посреди улицы.

– Смотри. Есть клубничное, ванильное, а можно без ничего. Просто зелье, – перечисляет Дайчи, тыча пальцем в стекло.

Куроо присаживается рядом на корточки, чтобы лучше видеть нижние полки.

– А можно всё?

– На всё у меня не хватит денег. – Дайчи вынимает смятые бумажки, ещё раз пересчитывает и кивает.

Куроо тоже начинает копаться в карманах – те со стороны выглядят пустыми, но на деле, должно быть, бездонные, потому что, погремев и пошуршав, Куроо достаёт увесистый мешочек, перетянутый верёвкой.

– У меня тоже есть, но, наверное, не подойдут.

Подцепив узел ногтем, он легко распускает его и высыпает на ладонь затёртые монеты. Некоторые из них отличаются по размеру и носят другие рисунки, но ни одна не напоминает йену.

В конце концов, они покупают персиковый сок и мятное молоко, и на этот раз Куроо не торопясь тянет его через трубочку, сидя на низкой оградке.

– Откуда ты здесь? – спрашивает Дайчи, не в силах терпеть любопытство.

Куроо раздумывает – и эта пауза хорошо знакома: взрослые молчат, когда выбирают, что упростить, а что совсем скрыть. Но когда отвечает, звучит он честно:

– Я из другого мира. Наверное. Мы сражались с одним моим другом, и я почти победил. Собирался уже исчезнуть, как он послал мне вдогонку заклинание, вот я и провалился.

В голове мельтешит ещё больше вопросов, чем раньше, а слов для них не подобрать. Дайчи захлёбывается восторгом и едва удерживается, чтобы не ухватить Куроо за рукав – чтобы тот не ушёл, пока всё не расскажет.

– А надолго ты?

– Нужно ждать, пока заклинание перестанет действовать. Но когда-нибудь смогу вернуться к себе.

Он отвечает уклончиво, сам ещё ничего не зная, но Дайчи этого достаточно. Если есть хоть немного времени, он успеет спросить и о том самом друге, и о магии. Сейчас, осмелев, он первым делом интересуется о другом:

– Так они настоящие?

Куроо трогает свои рога, будто забыл, что они там, и довольно ухмыляется.

– Конечно.

– У нас так никто не ходит, – зачем-то замечает Дайчи.

Рога ему нравятся, он, может быть, и себе хотел бы такие же, поэтому становится жаль, когда Куроо подмигивает и накрывает их ладонями, полностью пряча, а когда убирает руки – там уже ничего нет.

– Здорово?

– Нет, – отвечает он честно.

– Лучше ничем не выделяться, – говорит Куроо с серьёзным лицом, правда, надолго его не хватает. – Но при тебе прятать не буду, идёт? Я же могу приходить в гости?

Дайчи кивает и пожимает протянутую руку, как настоящий взрослый, в знак их секретного договора.

***

В сотый раз перекапывая всё в сумке, Дайчи убеждается, что не хватает не только учебника по истории, но пропали ещё и карты для урока географии. И в который раз он вспоминает, как утром складывал всё, что нужно, в спешке, но сверяясь с расписанием. Он даже знает, кто мог залезть в его вещи так, чтобы он не заметил. Когда уже не остаётся надежды, что если достаточно долго смотреть на дно сумки, то случится чудо, Дайчи запинывает её под батарею и растекается по парте, скорбно вздыхая. Сидящая впереди Харухи даже оборачивается и шикает, на что Дайчи показывает язык.

В середине урока происходит страшное: учитель просит законспектировать параграф, пока он чертит на доске таблицу. Дайчи думает, что отрывать голову от парты нет смысла, а если его попросят зачитать конспект, он вообще провалится сквозь землю. Но спасает Харухи, которая пишет со скоростью света, а потом незаметно тычет учебником ему прямо в лоб.

На большой перемене, вместо того, чтобы обедать в столовой, Дайчи выскакивает на улицу, отмахивается, когда его зовут поиграть. Оглядываясь по сторонам, он обходит территорию и, наконец, замечает за решётчатым забором Куроо, хотя узнать его получается не сразу. Он сидит на скамейке, закинув ногу на ногу, одетый в незнакомую школьную форму, с книгой в руках – обыкновенный старшеклассник.

Дайчи обегает забор через боковые ворота и падает на скамейку рядом.

– Спрашивай разрешения, когда берёшь что-то!

– А ты здоровайся сначала. Какая малявка дерзкая. – Куроо хмурится так же показушно и неправдоподобно, как сам Дайчи, а потом грубо ерошит ему волосы на макушке, заставляя вжимать голову в плечи. – Извини, можешь забирать.

Он сам складывает учебник и атласы в стопку, и Дайчи забирает их, замечая, что уголки некоторых страниц загнуты внутрь.

– Неужели так интересно? – спрашивает он, не веря, потому что сам на уроках истории постоянно рисует, смотрит в окно или перебрасывается записками с остальными.

Ему гораздо больше нравится слушать, когда Куроо рассказывает о своём мире, о том, какие профессии у них бывают и на какие классы разделены люди, о войнах за территории и о короле, которому сейчас служит. На уроках рассказывают что-то похожее, но дат и имён так много, что непонятно – что же там произошло на самом деле. У Куроо получаются весёлые сказки и таинственные легенды, и Дайчи запоминает каждое слово, а когда закрывает глаза, может даже представить себя там – рыцарем на службе у короля или учеником мага.

– Я остановился на главе о восстании в замке Акасака, – говорит Куроо. – Как думаешь, он похож на тот, где я жил?

Эту часть они прошли, и учитель даже показывал фото, но как ни силится, Дайчи вспомнить не может.

– Это в Осаке. Если бы я был старше, съездил бы туда с тобой.

Куроо кивает, собирается что-то сказать, как раз когда раздаётся звонок – так что Дайчи схватывается, на ходу машет рукой и бежит к школе.

После уроков, вместо того чтобы идти домой, он сидит в библиотеке, листая цветные журналы с фотографиями, пока не находит тот самый замок. Оставляет закладки ещё на нескольких, которые точно понравятся Куроо, и зачитывается историями так, что не замечает, когда за окном сереет. Всё приглянувшееся он уносит с собой – самая большая книга даже не влезает в сумку, её приходится всю дорогу перекладывать из руки в руку.

Вопреки ожиданиям, дом пуст, хотя Куроо успел здесь побывать – на письменном столе появился незнакомый предмет, который сразу же бросается в глаза среди аккуратно сложенных принадлежностей. Дайчи роняет сумку на пол, книгу суёт на полку и, приблизившись, упирается руками в столешницу. Перед ним лежит обычный камень. Приглядевшись, Дайчи решается его взять и повертеть – грязный, неровный, чуть позеленевший. От него на пальцах остаётся земляное крошево.

– Знаешь, что это?

Дайчи вздрагивает, когда Куроо наклоняется над его плечом. Сердце застревает где-то в горле, и приходится прокашляться, прежде чем ответить.

– Камень?

– Неа. – Куроо забирает его из рук и, примерившись, поворачивает плоской стороной. – Это кусок стены Акасаки. Он там весь разваливается, так что я сковырнул немного на память.

– Если уж развалится, то виноват будешь ты, – смеётся Дайчи.

В подставленную ладонь снова ложится камень, и насмотревшись вдоволь, Дайчи прячет его в ту самую коробку, уже забитую до верху. В последнее время он совсем не достаёт лежащие в ней мелочи и о многих даже не вспомнит, но привычка собирать всё бесполезное и очень ценное – осталась.

***

Куроо долго копошится в темноте, ходит по комнате, гоняя воздух и не давая уснуть. Наконец, садится на край постели и гладит по спине через одеяло.

– Савамура, – зовёт он шёпотом. – Савамура. Дайчи. Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

– Отстань, – бормочет Дайчи, не отрывая лица от подушки.

Ему правда хочется отоспаться, чтобы не зевать на уроках и как следует выложиться на тренировке – хоть с отборочных они и вылетели, но ведь будет следующий год. Куроо мешает одним своим присутствием, потому что приходится всё время думать о нём, бороться с желанием посмотреть на него, заговорить.

– Савамура, мне скучно. – Он тычет ногтем между позвонками и Дайчи буквально подбрасывает на месте. – Давай поиграем в приставку.

– Нельзя. Мама услышит. И наши разговоры сейчас услышит. Ты её знаешь.

– Мы тихонько.

Куроо перетекает на пол, оставив на кровати только руки и уложив на них голову, так что, перевернувшись на другой бок, Дайчи сталкивается с ним взглядом. На угольном силуэте светятся зеркальными отблесками глаза, ловят лучи, отражённые луной, и превращают их обратно в солнечное золото. Дайчи жмурится, чтобы не поддаваться.

– Ты надоел уже, уходи.

Звуки из комнаты вытягивает сквозняком наружу – там они живут, шелестят, воют, а здесь остаётся вакуум. Кажется даже, что Куроо исчез – он может, он вечно так делает, – но после недолгого молчания он снова пересаживается, уже спиной, и говорит:

– Меня, кстати, больше не держат. Я могу вернуться домой.

– Ну вот и иди. – Дайчи произносит, только потом думает, что сказал – он сам и Куроо ему.

Тот резко выдыхает, хлопает себя по коленям и поднимается. Дайчи цепляется за его рукав кончиками пальцев, сворачивается, чтобы успеть дотянуться, пока Куроо не отошёл слишком далеко. На нём вместо обычной кофты уже тот самый плащ, в котором он появился впервые (и в котором, конечно, вернётся домой). Ткань, шершавую, грубую, можно узнать на ощупь. Первые мгновения трудно даже вдохнуть.

– Не уходи. Ладно. Поиграем в приставку.

***

С успешным окончанием средней школы родители решают поздравить Дайчи тем, что отправляют на все каникулы к бабушке, а сами остаются в городе, и это двойное предательство. Там же остались друзья, компьютер, волейбольный мяч. Даже Куроо пропадал где-то последние два дня (путешествовал, как обычно, ещё один предатель) и, когда вернётся, не будет знать, куда делся Дайчи, а значит, всю неделю ему провести в одиночестве и «дышать свежим воздухом», пока дурно не станет. В детстве было интересно исследовать округу, ходить с отцом в лес и взбираться по горным дорогам, утром ездить на рынок, сидя на багажнике велосипеда, а вечером жечь костры. Сейчас едва ли что-то вызывает такой же восторг. Осенью хотя бы можно собирать грибы и рвать яблоки, но весной – весной скука.

Дайчи бросает одежду из сумки прямо в открытый шкаф, ленясь подойти, старые потрёпанные кроссовки (те, что не жалко) суёт в угол и растягивается на полу, где сидел. Время словно не двигается совсем, вместо этого приваливается тяжестью всей предстоящей недели. Он не знает, сколько вот так валяется, когда вдруг бабушка зовёт из гостиной:

– Милый, к тебе друг пришёл.

Перевернувшись на живот, Дайчи ещё несколько мгновений лежит, пытаясь понять, к кому она обращалась. Друзей у него здесь нет, потому что дом находится даже не в деревне, а на окраине в небольшом поселении. Разве что Куроо нашёл его и решил войти не через окно, а через дверь. Тут же поднявшись, Дайчи выскакивает из комнаты.

На улице, за порогом, скучающе задрав голову к небу и сунув руки в карманы, стоит Куроо – и не совсем он. Поравнявшись с ним, Дайчи не сдерживает удивлённый смешок.

– Это что такое? – спрашивает он и ведёт рукой над макушкой, задевая встопорщенные волосы.

Куроо едва ли выше него, да и фигура стала худее, только лицо, наоборот, слегка округлилось, пряча острые скулы и запавшие под глазами круги.

– Решил молодость вспомнить. – В доказательство Куроо оттягивает нижнее веко и показывает язык. – Просто подумал, что твоей бабушке будет спокойней, если ты с ровесником общаешься.

Бабушка Дайчи рада, что он общается хоть с кем-то. Он помогает ей со всем, с чем может, а в остальное время водит Куроо по окрестностям, потому что тому неймётся.

– Здесь почти как у нас. На севере от замка тоже есть лес, – говорит он во время привала.

Вместе они заходят так далеко, как Дайчи ещё не бывал даже вместе с отцом. Воздух совсем густой, влажный и отсвечивает зелёным. В каменистых уступах блестящей лентой вьётся ручей, они вдвоём сидят, свесив над ним ноги с поваленного дерева, и заедают усталость пирожками.

– Лес везде одинаковый, – отзывается Дайчи, дожевав, и тут же упрекает себя за неуместную обиду в голосе. – Ты часто говоришь о доме. Скучаешь?

Проглотив последний кусок, Куроо отряхивает руки и облизывается, но его лицо по-прежнему в крошках.

– Ещё не особо. Просто к слову приходится.

– А ты мог бы взять туда кого-нибудь из этого мира? – Уже когда слова произнесены и Дайчи слышит их, ему становится стыдно. То, что он не решился спросить напрямую, звучит теперь ещё хуже, вместе со всей его трусостью и ужимками.

Он перекидывает ноги через бревно, собираясь спрыгнуть с другой стороны, но Куроо его не пускает: ловит в кольцо рук, обнимает за плечи и утыкается носом в затылок.

– Не могу, хотя очень хотел бы. Боюсь, я и сам, если уйду, не скоро смогу вернуться в ваш мир.

Он изворачивается и обнимает теперь ещё и ногами, а подбородок кладёт на плечо.

– Но я пока никуда не ухожу, даже не надейся так просто от меня избавиться.

Дайчи улыбается, не глядя на него. Шершавая кора дерева больно впивается в ладони, но, кажется, если он перестанет держаться, то упадут оба.

***

Дайчи смотрит в потолок и считает про себя от тысячи в обратном порядке. Чтобы не пускать в голову мыслей.

В таком возрасте он мог бы страдать и не спать ночью от неразделённой любви к девочке из параллели. Да вот к Шимизу – Шимизу нравится всем. Но в груди всё плавится и плавится чёрной смолой пустота, в которую какое имя не вложи – пропадает бесследно. Дайчи считает и не двигается, а сон не идёт, как не идёт покой. Не выдержав больше, он сворачивается под одеялом, запускает пальцы в волосы и тянет сильно, жмурясь до головокружения. На какую-то секунду пустота смиреет, стягивается, позволяя вдохнуть.

Куроо не появлялся уже три месяца.

***

Сидя в комнате поздно вечером, Дайчи разглядывает свой аттестат об окончании школы, кажется, впервые понимая, что это конец большого отрезка, а впереди – новое и неизвестное. Будущее не пугает, скорее волнует. Пытаясь уложить в голове мысль, что ничего не будет как раньше, он дёргает верхнюю пуговицу форменного пиджака, который надел сегодня в последний раз. Вместо второй сверху болтается нитка, а сама пуговица лежит в кармане, потому что отдать Дайчи так и не решился. Не из-за страха, а оттого, что сам не знает, нужно ли ему это. Признание можно будет сделать в любой момент, без специального повода, и это проще, чем расставаться.

После шумной церемонии голова гудит, да и пыльца с деревьев уже начинает отравлять воздух. Дайчи чувствует себя отрезанным от мира, притопленным глубоко в себе. Он растирает лицо ладонями и наказывает себе встать. Переодеться, лечь спать, отдохнуть и двигаться дальше.

Когда он поднимается и оборачивается, только спинка стула под рукой помогает удержаться. Кажется, разожмёт пальцы – и потеряет связь со всем окружающим. Пола под ногами он уже не чувствует. Перед ним, посреди комнаты, обычной, устойчивой, возникает образ неправды. Человек, который мерещился ему столько раз в тенях, скользящих по вечерним переулкам, в удаляющихся спинах прохожих, в голосах, доносящихся из толпы, – столько раз и всегда ошибочно. А теперь он стоит неподвижно, давая возможность поверить, что сейчас всё по-другому.

– Привет. Давно не виделись, – говорит Куроо, будто «давно» – это какая-то неделя.

Дайчи судорожно считает, сколько уже прошло времени – один, два, три года. Два года, семь месяцев, шестнадцать дней. За которые воспоминания истёрлись и стали похожи на выдумку, но до конца так и не оставили.

Он говорит себе: Куроо жив и это самое важное. Детскую обиду за то, что исчез, не сказав ни слова, так резко стирая себя, так безнадёжно полностью, одним махом, будто в спину толкая с обрыва – Дайчи прячет с лица и из мыслей, надеясь, что всё не-важное Куроо поймёт и сам.

У того рот гнётся в улыбку, неуверенную и неустойчивую, которая сникает в конце концов. Винит себя всё-таки. От этого Дайчи становится легче. Он шагает вперёд, ведёт плечом, ещё не избавившись от страха, что если откроет рот, слова сорвутся не те. Куроо тоже не говорит больше, подаётся вперёд и обнимает. И Дайчи выдыхает всю пыль, копившуюся на дне лёгких, состоящую не из чешуек человеческой кожи, а сшелушенную с его одиночества. Гордость не позволяет сказать «Не отпущу тебя больше», но своим рукам Дайчи не может приказать не держать Куроо так крепко.

После того, как первые эмоции утихают, приходит время для разговоров. Голос не дрожит, когда Дайчи спрашивает, почему Куроо так поступил. Тот покусывает губу, зачёсывает чёлку набок, дёргает воротник плаща – на удивление до сих пор не затрепавшегося, будто нового.

Терпения почти не остаётся, как он, наконец, отвечает:

– Я испугался.

Они сидят на полу друг напротив друга, полностью открытые взглядам, но по лицу Куроо невозможно прочитать, что он имеет в виду.

– Ты начал мне нравиться, – говорит он. – По-другому, не так, как раньше. Но ты же был ещё такой ребёнок.

– Мне было пятнадцать! – Дайчи повышает тон, поддаваясь чувствам – злости, обиде всё-таки. Он и не знал, сколько там уже успело накопиться, пока он делал вид, что всё в порядке.

– А мне было триста двадцать восемь.

– Тем более. Каких-то три года ничего не решают. Откуда в тебе это взялось?

– Предрассудки? – Куроо усмехается. – Я учился жить в вашем мире. Наблюдал и перенимал. Я знаю, что можно, а что нет.

Поднявшись, Дайчи мерит шагами несчастные два метра от стола до стены, чуть не спотыкаясь о чужое колено. Голова начинает кружиться, зато поднявшиеся волны внутри понемногу унимаются. Он возвращается на своё место, когда понимает, что может высказать то, что думает, без лишнего нажима.

– Знаешь, что я в тебе люблю? То, что ты не из этого мира. Ты не ребёнок, который принимает, что ему дают. Ты взрослый, который смотрит на все новые вещи, составляя о них собственное мнение.

– Любишь?

– Давай попробуем с начала. – Он протягивает руку. – Савамура Дайчи. Совсем не тот человек, которого ты знал три года назад.

– Куроо Тецуро. Всё тот же идиот, что и три года назад.

***

В Сендае у Дайчи есть крохотная съёмная квартира, в сорока минутах от университета с тремя пересадками. Когда он возвращается вечером, квартира пустая и в ней едва ли можно найти следы второго человека. Но Куроо приходит, потому что для него здесь тоже дом. Хотя Дайчи этого слова не любит – оно не ассоциируется с семьёй, уютом. Оно всегда напоминает о чужом и далёком месте. О нём Дайчи думает, когда остаётся один, занимает руки монотонной работой – моет посуду после ужина, в очередной раз не дождавшись Куроо, вытирает разлетевшиеся капли, – а мысли бесконтрольно уводят туда, где он не хочет быть.

– Домой… – говорит он вслух, чтобы слово обрело значение, и хмыкает.

И в тот же момент в кухню врывается Куроо – врывается ураганом, вспышкой, вываливает на стол штук пять упаковок молока с разными наполнителями и целую охапку яблок, которые приходится ловить, чтобы не скатились на пол.

– А яблочного молока не бывает.

Дайчи смеётся в изумлении.

– Ты во всех магазинах проверил?

– А то, на Хоккайдо нет, на Окинаве нет, в Пекине нет!

– И ради этого ты оставил меня на три дня?

Дайчи тянет его за футболку к себе, и они стоят, замерев, всматриваясь друг в друга, вдыхая выдохи друг друга, и кровь гулко стучит в висках. Куроо вдруг хватается за сердце, с таким удивлением и растерянностью, что Дайчи не понимает, но от улыбки удержаться не может. А потом притягивает его к себе, и сам подаётся вперёд. Дайчи забывает всё, что представлял, планировал, о чём безнадёжно мечтал и снова планировал. Губы дрожат, но он прижимается к Куроо и целует его сперва мягко, сухо, а потом осторожно прикасается кончиком языка, и Куроо, горячо выдохнув, отвечает.

Они отшатываются в разные стороны, рядом так кстати оказывается стол – хоть какая-то опора, и Дайчи вцепляется в него как утопающий.

– Что мы с этим делать будем? Пирог можно испечь по рецепту. Как там, шарлотку, – говорит он, хватая яблоки, бестолково вертит их и кладёт на место.

Самому смешно, оттого что разволновался вдруг, но остановиться и собрать себя в кучу не получается. Куроо стоит рядом, жуёт нижнюю губу и улыбается. Качается на месте, приваливается, шепчет тягуче:

– Савамура, иди ко мне.

И снова целует.

Дайчи запускает обе руки в его волосы, поглаживает большими пальцами за ушами и ведёт выше, раскрытыми ладонями по рогам – он знает, что Куроо не чувствует ничего, но не может устоять. Он испытывает странное нездоровое желание проследить все закостенелые шероховатости ещё и языком, узнать, какие они на вкус, и уколоться об острый кончик. Но было бы слишком стыдно. Поэтому он только гладит их руками и нащупывает место, где на рога нарастает жёсткая кожа.

Куроо обнимает его крепко, придерживая за затылок. Выдыхает:

– Наконец-то.

Целует снова и снова.

Когтями слегка царапает заднюю сторону шеи, и Дайчи пробивает дрожью, гораздо сильнее, чем должно бы от таких невесомых прикосновений.

– Наконец-то, – повторяет он согласно.

***

Дайчи привычно занимает один из последних рядов, где не разобрать слабый голос профессора, а потому почти нет других студентов. Куроо с пониманием относится к учёбе – не отвлекает, если Дайчи просит молчать, и не даёт умереть от скуки, если пара оказывается неинтересной, как сегодня. В обоих случаях его присутствие рядом – приятно. Он прогуливается между партами, заглядывает через плечо профессора, пользуясь тем, что никто его не видит и не слышит, наглеет даже до того, чтобы перелистнуть блокнот у того на столе. В обычных джинсах и футболке Куроо запросто слился бы с потоком, но предпочитает свои магические способы, наверное, за вот эти вот преимущества.

Нагулявшись по аудитории, Куроо усаживается на скамейку и растекается по столешнице, повернув голову к Дайчи.

– У него напротив твоей фамилии какие-то страшные руны.

Дайчи фыркает себе под нос и печатает на телефоне: «У него свой способ ставить баллы».

– Скорей бы уже домой.

«Последняя пара, потерпи. У самого уже сил нет».

Пока он набирает текст, Куроо успевает нарисовать в углу тетради две кривые рожицы и подписать их: «Дурнокороль» и «Кенма». Потом читает ответ, откидывается на спинку и потягивается. В конце концов, его рука оказывается у Дайчи на талии.

– Давай выйдем, – говорит он, придвигаясь ближе. – Не дождусь до дома, хочу тебя поцеловать.

Дайчи рефлекторно облизывает губы, оттого что они вмиг пересохли. Идея кажется заманчивой, но сумасшедшей.

«Я тоже хочу. Полтора часа. И мы…» – он не заканчивает, руки цепенеют, когда Куроо кончиком языка проводит по изгибам ушной раковины, а потом втягивает в рот мочку, слегка прикусывая.

– Я бы не только поцеловал тебя. – Он горячо выдыхает в шею, трётся об неё носом. – Я бы отсосал тебе прямо там, в кабинке туалета, быстро и жёстко, чтобы ты смог поскорее вернуться на пару. Сразу взял бы в рот и позволил тебе двигаться так, как захочешь.

Его вторая рука забирается под футболку, гладит по животу, пальцы легко ныряют за пояс джинсов, дразняще дёргая за резинку трусов. Дайчи прячет лицо в ладонь, стараясь дышать – ровно и тихо. Ему не приходит даже мысли о том, чтобы написать «Хватит».

– Но дождаться, пока доберёмся домой, тоже хорошая идея. – Куроо отстраняется, только чтобы оказаться ещё ближе. Он садится на парту, упираясь ногами в скамейку по обе стороны от Дайчи, стягивает с себя футболку и говорит в полный голос: – Дома можно не спешить. Я буду трахать тебя долго, медленно, чтобы ты начал просить больше, чтобы ты хотел кончить, но тебе не хватало ещё совсем немного.

Дайчи смотрит на него в восхищённом ужасе. Каждую секунду приходится напоминать себе, что никто вокруг не слышит ни слова – пусть для Дайчи его голос и перекрывает монотонные разговоры на фоне. Никто не увидит этих раздвинутых ног, стояк, заметный под джинсами, и обнажённый торс. Куроо наклоняется вперёд так, что его дыхание ощущается на губах, и Дайчи невольно сглатывает скопившуюся слюну.

– Савамура, сожрёшь меня взглядом сейчас. – Он легко целует, едва касаясь, и спрыгивает с парты на пол.

Дайчи понемногу вспоминает о своих онемевших конечностях, собирается напечатать «Иди к чёрту», надеясь не промахнуться по клавишам так, чтобы получилось «Едем домой прямо сейчас», но что-то заставляет его вновь поднять глаза на Куроо. Слишком резко тот притих. Он стоит в проходе между рядами, совсем потерянный, смотрит куда-то в пространство и вдруг шатается, вслепую пытается ухватиться за спинку скамьи – Дайчи, не думая, подаёт ему руку и Куроо цепляется за неё, а потом колени у него подгибаются. Он падает, и, не успев ещё коснуться пола, исчезает.

Какое-то время Дайчи не двигается, так и сидит со вскинутой рукой, будто если ничего не трогать, то вернётся само. Возбуждение смывает как ледяной водой, сердце загнанно колотится из-за паники. Он подхватывается, никого не замечая вокруг, и несётся прочь из аудитории.

Уже на выходе из метро Дайчи получает сообщение, одно слово: «Дома». Он почти что бежит, а когда вваливается в квартиру – спотыкается о такую тишину, какой не замечал, даже оставаясь в одиночестве. Но Куроо здесь, лежит на застеленном футоне, глядя в потолок, живой и словно бы даже здоровый. Дайчи прикрывает глаза на секунду, даёт себе отдышаться.

– Что случилось? – Он садится на пол рядом.

Куроо приветственно машет рукой, и это утешает.

– Мне было не очень хорошо последнее время, – говорит он и отводит взгляд. Дайчи мог бы злиться, но не сейчас. – Я не придавал особо значения. А сегодня что-то накрыло. Успел только подумать, что нужно сваливать, чтобы не стать видимым прямо там. Кажется, некоторое время провёл без сознания.

Страх подступает тихой, бесшумной волной, которая сбивает с ног и топит в одну секунду. Куроо никогда не болел; он если и начинал чихать, то это скорее было поводом купить побольше фруктового молока, чем реальной проблемой.

– Думаю, мои ресурсы просто заканчиваются. Потому что ваш мир чужой.

Он щёлкает пальцами – вернее пытается, но звука не слышно – и по ним вьются тонкие светящиеся змейки.

– Не могу убрать.

Дайчи не сразу понимает, что Куроо говорит о своих когтях.

– Значит… – он откашливается, чувствуя, как горло дерёт. – Тебе пора возвращаться?

– Нет, ещё нет. Я не хочу. Просто буду осмотрительней. Меньше тратить силы.

– А что если ты не сможешь потом? И будет поздно.

– Не беспокойся, я обещаю быть внимательным.

Дайчи опускает взгляд, смотрит на его руки, которые разглядывал уже не раз, держал в своих, облизывал от подушечек пальцев до запястий, и невозможно представить, чтобы они принадлежали какому-то другому миру – если на самом деле, как и весь Куроо, принадлежат только ему.

***

Прежде чем сделать заказ, Дайчи заходит в уборную вымыть руки. Он замирает на время перед зеркалом, уставившись на своё – какое-то чужое – лицо. За лопнувшими капиллярами не видно глаз, особенно на фоне тёмных мешков. Сегодня ночью в отчёте опять не сошлись цифры и тот этап, после которого он обещал себе сон, затянулся до самого утра. Он уже освоился на работе, но с такими завалами справляться сложно, как в первый раз.

Вымыв руки, Дайчи плещет водой в лицо, надеясь хоть немного смыть приставшие к нему тени, а когда выпрямляется, вздрагивает от неожиданности, потому что за спиной стоит Куроо. Он оборачивается так резко, что кружится голова (ещё сильнее, чем до этого), замечает улыбку и потом уже, опустив взгляд, – охапку цветов, которая шире, чем сам Куроо в плечах. Тот молчит торжествующе, явно ожидая реакции.

– Ты обокрал цветочный магазин? – выдыхает Дайчи.

– Обижаешь, каждый лично своими руками сорвал. Они называются кареопсисы, это тебе.

Дайчи принимает букет, только потому что он оказывается прижат к его груди, подхватывает рефлекторно, а потом возражать уже поздно. Обхватить его полностью не удаётся, и, если бы цветы не были перетянуты верёвкой, половина из них просыпалась бы на пол. От сладкого запаха, накрывшего волной, чешется в носу, а по светлой рубашке ползут жёлтые пятна от пыльцы. Едва он открывает рот, чтобы спросить, почему его парень такой придурок, Куроо выталкивает за дверь.

На них смотрят все. Поворачивают головы, когда полы широкого плаща задевают ножки их стульев, таращатся на Куроо, который похож то ли на косплеера, то ли на фрика – но чёрт с этим, привычное дело. В своей родной одежде перемещаться через пространство ему проще, а на то, чтобы прятать рога, он давно перестал тратить силы. Но сейчас сам Дайчи привлекает не меньше внимания – и ему это совсем не нравится.

– Господи, как стыдно, – бормочет он, направляясь мимо кассы прямо к выходу.

Поест он в другой раз, сегодня, видимо, еда, сон и другие человеческие радости не для него. Хотя... Он ещё раз смотрит на Куроо, который выглядит прямо как его отражение, пусть и старается излучать полную уверенность в себе, и качает головой – нет, без секса они оба тоже обойдутся.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Дайчи уже на улице.

– Отлично, как ещё? Я недалеко был, убери это волнение со своего лица. – Он раздражающе машет рукой перед носом, вызывая желание поймать его пальцы зубами.

– Недалеко, – повторяет Дайчи с недоверием.

– В Кагосиме.

– Это же на Кюсю!

Вместо оправданий Куроо обнимает за плечи и наклоняется к букету, полной грудью вдыхая аромат. Дайчи слышит запах даже с расстояния, и уверен, что он надолго пропитает воздух в их квартире – только станет менее приторным.

– Я копил силы уже давно. Их нужно куда-то девать. А ты устал и не хочешь злиться.

Дайчи точно не хочет, особенно глядя на Куроо, у которого совершенно счастливая улыбка и пыльца на носу. Он решает больше не спорить, если в ближайшие дни у Куроо перестанут дрожать руки и кожа потеряет неживую бледность. В конце концов, тот достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому о себе позаботиться, пускай по нему иногда и не скажешь.

***

Заметив Куроо по дороге от работы к метро, Дайчи думает, что ему показалось. Уже подойдя ближе, убеждается, что это правда он – тёмная фигура среди холодного, ледяного света неоновых вывесок, снега и вечернего неба, глухого, но откуда-то из глубины тоже лучащегося синевой.

Куроо сидит, откинувшись на спинку, и просто смотрит перед собой. Дайчи останавливается перед ним, склоняется, опираясь коленом о скамейку. Пальцами он зачёсывает волосы Куроо набок, открывает лицо и в мыслях целует раскрасневшиеся от мороза скулы, а после без слов садится рядом. Перед ними площадь с пустым колодцем фонтана, офисные стекляшки, цветные витрины. Дайчи смотрит на всё будто впервые.

– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает он, трогая Куроо за плечо, но не оборачиваясь к нему.

Опустив руку, он забирается в карман куртки Куроо, и тот сжимает его ладонь в ответ, сплетая пальцы.

– Запоминаю, – говорит Куроо.

Слова высыхают на языке. Взгляд Дайчи рассеянно рыщет вокруг в попытке уцепить как можно больше – он может прийти сюда в любое время, но чувствует, что важен именно этот момент, общий для них двоих. Силуэты зданий и прохожих расползаются в тусклом свете, не дают оставить чёткий оттиск. Сдавшись, Дайчи жмурится и трёт переносицу, чтобы приглушить тупую боль где-то глубоко под костью. Глаза насобирали только россыпь блестящих пятен, которые колют теперь обратную сторону век.

– Знаю! – Он щёлкает пальцами, пугая сам себя так, что едва не вздрагивает – а Куроо вздрагивает на самом деле и, наконец, смотрит на него.

Из своего кармана Дайчи вынимает телефон, включает камеру и суёт Куроо в руку. Сам схватывается со скамейки и встаёт перед ним.

– Фотографируй, – говорит он, видя непонимающее лицо. – Я распечатаю потом. Это будет всего лишь маленький лист бумаги, такое ты сможешь унести с собой.

– Уже выпроваживаешь меня, – бормочет Куроо, прячась за шарфом.

Вспышка ослепляет, стирает на несколько секунд окружающий мир и заодно – пугающее будущее. Дайчи улыбается в камеру без притворства, потому что думает о том, как много у них уже есть и останется, даже кроме этого фото.

– Готово, – тянет Куроо, возвращая телефон.

– Твоя очередь.

На экране Куроо хмурится и отводит взгляд, собирается сказать что-то, наверняка возразить, что не в настроении, – Дайчи перебивает его:

– Ты меня любишь? Потому что я тебя да.

Куроо фыркает, закатывает глаза, но когда перестаёт кривляться, уголки его губ остаются приподнятыми вверх, и Дайчи ловит этот момент.

***

В Сендае у Дайчи есть крохотная съёмная квартира, в сорока минутах от университета с тремя пересадками. Когда он возвращается вечером, квартира пустая и в ней нельзя найти следов второго человека, кроме разве что фото.

Два снимка, прикреплённых над письменным столом Дайчи: он сам на фоне размытой вывески торгового центра и Куроо, за спиной у которого чёрный сквер. Вторую он распечатал недавно, первую год назад нашёл в комнате на полу, и она яснее всех «прощай» и «пора» объяснила – что правда пора.

Дайчи продолжает думать, что Куроо безответственный, раз тянул до последнего, когда не осталось сил даже забрать этот несчастный лист дешёвой, тонкой бумаги. И всё же он благодарен за каждый день, который они ещё смогли провести рядом.


End file.
